Cuarenta razones
by leontinees
Summary: Él sabe por qué. GaaIno.


_**¡ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO!** Solamente recibí permiso para traducirlo, porque lo leí en inglés y me enamoré de él._

**Título original:** _FORTY REASONS_

**Autor original:** _JIN TOSHIKAZU_

* * *

**CUARENTA RAZONES**

**1.** Porque es el Quinto Kazekage, la persona más poderosa en la Villa Oculta de la Arena y más allá, pero el mero sonido de su risa hace su mundo detenerse, y la sola visión de sus lágrimas le deja indefenso.

**2.** Porque ella es la única persona que le ha llamado _panda psicótico_ y vivido con ello. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro quien dijera eso, él habría arrancado su cabeza en el acto, pero no puede ni siquiera imaginarse hiriendo a esta chica.

**3.** Porque podía pensar en un millón de otros lugares para estar, pero prefería quedarse al lado de ella y mirarla dormir, su estoico corazón brincando a golpes cada vez que ella dice su nombre en sueños.

**4.** Porque solía pensar que Neji Hyuuga era en general una persona agradable, hasta el día en que averiguó que al usuario del Byakugan también le gustaba cierta rubia; y entonces comenzó a odiarle.

**5.** Porque cuando no está con ella, tiene un desolado sentimiento de vacío dentro que casi le vuelve loco.

**6.** Porque piensa que la razón de que las manos de ella encajen en él tan perfectamente, es porque él existe para abrazarla por siempre y nunca dejarla ir.

**7.** Porque odia cuando su habitación no está limpia y ordenada, y la única ocasión en que no le importa que haya ropa desparramada por el suelo es cuando la tiene a ella en su cama, sonriéndole vergonzosamente antes de dejarle quitarla la respiración.

**8.** Porque ella no puede cocinar fideos instantáneos ni para salvar su vida, pero aun así intentó hornear una tarta entera de chocolate en su cumpleaños. El resultado fue lamentable, una ruinosa bola de pan y mantequilla de cacao que a pesar de todo él comió en contra de la severa oposición de sus consejeros de seguridad, que se rieron todos por lo bajo cuando un médico fue llamado al día siguiente.

**9.** Porque sabe que debería tratarla como la kunoichi que ella es, preparada para sacrificarse si la situación lo exigiera, pero no puede _no preocuparse_ por ella. Lo cual quería decir que estaría dispuesto a entregarse a sí mismo a los enemigos, si esa es la única manera que ellos la dejarían ir.

**10.** Porque odia a los rubios quisquillosos, irritantes y bocazas (la corpulenta tirana con coletas que él llama su hermana, y la vieja mujer adicta al juego llamada Hokage serían los primeros ejemplos), pero la rubia en morado es una excepción. Quisquillosa e irritante y ruidosa como es, él todavía piensa que ella es maravillosa.

**11.** Porque sabe que nunca ha sido una persona sentimental, pero por alguna razón no puede desechar la tirita que ella le puso en el dedo cuando se pinchó con espinas de rosa, la primera vez que visitó su floristería.

**12.** Porque siempre había pensado que las tradiciones navideñas eran molestas, pero esa única Navidad cuando el Equipo-10 la pasó en Suna, se encontró a sí mismo indicándole a Baki que colgara muérdago por toda la torre del Kazekage.

**13.** Porque le gustaba pensar que era un hombre paciente y racional, pero la primera vez que salieron oficialmente en una cita, descubrió que no podía aguantar cuando otros hombres la miraban por cinco segundos sin parpadear. Para enfado de ella, al final del día le había dado una paliza a casi treinta tipos que se atrevieron a mirarla de esa forma, y al día siguiente le presentó un armario repleto de ropas que tenían las palabras _Propiedad de Sabaku no Gaara_ en ellas.

**14.** Porque no puede comprender cómo ella se las arregla para calmarle cuando está enfadado, solamente abrazándole. Cada vez que siente su calor alrededor, todo simplemente se desvanece, y todo lo que importa es que ella es suya.

**15.** Porque nunca ha sentido miedo en toda su vida (bueno, menos el día en que Inoichi Yamanaka le pilló _haciéndolo_ con ella en el almacén de la torre del Hokage). Fue la perfecta definición de la frase _Abrirse el infierno bajo tus pies_.

_(La expresión original era **All hell broke loose**. No pude encontrarle sentido en castellano, así que puse lo más parecido posible)._

**16.** Porque le gusta cómo ella le acaricia el cabello y canta nanas para él antes de que se duerman. Y aunque no fuese aficionado a la música en general, se encuentra a sí mismo musitando _Tú eres mi sol, mi único sol..._ mientras ella le canta la canción.

**17.** Porque piensa de sí mismo como una persona realista que sabe qué es posible y qué no, pero cuando ella pidió un lugar en su hogar que pudiera convertir en un jardín de flores, él le dio un patio entero, y tomando sus manos en las suyas y besándolas suavemente, prometió que llenaría esa extensión con sus flores favoritas.

**18.** Porque nunca ha sido una persona mañanera, siendo un insomne la mayoría de su vida, pero cada vez que despierta y la siente a su lado en la cama, no puede evitar sonreír.

**19.** Porque sabe que es egoísta hacerla escoger entre él y Konoha. Pero francamente, al infierno con el egoísmo, porque él no la quiere meramente: la necesita para vivir y la necesita para amar.

**20.** Porque no pudo evitar volverse rojo como su cabello cuando a escondidas la oyó una tarde diciéndole a Sakura que _Shikamaru está bien y Neji es bueno... pero Gaara es el semental_.

**21.** Porque raramente sueña, y cada vez que lo hace, es siempre acerca de ella.

**22.** Porque no fue él mismo cuando ella no regresó de su misión. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue echarse en su cama de Konoha y mirar fijamente el lazo para el cabello que él le regaló.

**23.** Porque no cree en Dios, pero no sabe a quién más agradecerle por dársela.

**24.** Porque piensa que Shikamaru es problemático y Chouji es infantil, pero supone que puede dedicar parte del día a salir con ellos, si es la única forma en que puede pasar algo de tiempo con la auto-proclamada líder del Equipo-10.

**25.** Porque no tiene ni la energía ni la paciencia de resistir ni siquiera una hora de compras, pero cada vez que va a abrir su boca y quejarse, ella le dispara una afilada mirada que le hace cerrarla y seguirla obedientemente por las tiendas otra vez.

**26.** Porque siempre había pensado que contemplar las estrellas era sensiblero, pero la noche en que se tumbaron debajo de los arces para ver las pequeñas luces brillantes en el cielo nocturno y ella se quedó dormida con la cabeza en sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que podía acostumbrarse a hacerlo después de todo.

**27.** Porque no puede sentir nada mejor que cómo se siente cada vez que vuelve a casa de aquellas inevitables batallas, y la encuentra ansiosa esperando por él en las puertas, lista para saltar a sus brazos y cubrirle de besos, sin importar que la aldea entera está allí para ver cómo su estoico Kazekage besa a su mujer también.

**28.** Porque piensa que ver películas de terror es una forma estúpida de pasar el tiempo, pero como ella se le abraza cuando se asusta, las compra a centenares e insiste en verlas cada fin de semana. Además, si tiene suerte y la película es realmente de miedo, terminarán acurrucándose durante toda la noche.

**29.** Porque ella sabe que a él no le gustan los niños, e incluso pensando que ella misma los adora, nunca ha apoyado a sus consejeros políticos, quienes siempre insisten en que él debería concebir ya un heredero. Ella tan sólo sonríe y le dice que él es suficiente para ella.

**30.** Porque para él no hay GaaSaku, ni GaaHina, ni GaaTen ni GaaQuiensea. Únicamente GaaIno.

**31.** Porque piensa que el día de San Valentín es cursi, pero todos los años cuando ese día llega, no puede evitar darle la caja más grande de sus trufas favoritas y llevarla a cenar a la luz de las velas. Está bien, es cursi, pero no hay nada como cuando ella le sonríe más tarde.

**32.** Porque ve una luz especial en sus animados ojos azules, que parecen llevarse toda la tristeza detrás de sus propios orbes jade cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran.

**33.** Porque se siente como el rey del mundo cada vez que la presenta como _Sabaku no Ino_, hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, legataria de Konoha, reina de Suna y lo más importante, su esposa.

**34.** Porque nunca escogió fijarse en ella en primer lugar, simplemente sucedió. De la misma manera, nunca escogió enamorarse de ella, simplemente sucedió también.

**35.** Porque descubrió que cuando vino de ella, no fue capaz de decir _No_ como respuesta, especialmente cuando la pregunta fue _¿Me amas?_.

**36.** Porque ella era una persona que tenía mucho orgullo, pero cada vez que tenían discusiones que duraban más de medio día, ella siempre daba el primer paso para arreglarlo: tendría un cuenco de guisantes durante la cena, se lo daría a él y diría "¿Paz?".

_(Juego de palabras. En inglés, paz se dice **peace** y guisantes **peas**, que suenan casi iguales. Así que cuando Ino le ofrece guisantes a Gaara, es hacer las paces)._

**37.** Porque siempre le ha gustado su café matutino fuerte y amargo, justo como era la vida, pero supone que puede adaptarse al ligero y dulce sabor que ella prefiere, mientras esté a su lado para compartirlo con él cada mañana por el resto de sus vidas.

**38.** Porque no creía en el _Para siempre_ hasta que la conoció.

**39.** Porque adora cuando ella le dice _Te amo_ todas las noches antes de que duerman, pero de algún modo, le gusta más cuando él responde _Yo también te amo_, y la besa antes de que cierren los ojos para soñar el uno con el otro.

**40.** Porque él simplemente la ama a ella y ella simplemente le ama a él, y no necesitan saber las razones de por qué.

**F I N**


End file.
